Behind The Kitchen
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Chapter 2:Hello, I'm Kim Kibum...Ternyata pada akhirnya SiBum couple lah yang "dieksekusi terlebih dahulu...Pertemuan biasa namun berakhir di atas meja kitchen...Apa maksudnya? Check it out and you'll find the answers...No child can enter this place...too dangerous okay? At least, mind to RnR? Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Clues**

**Behind The Kitchen**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, NC 17, Lemon, humor failed, typos, not real**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Don't Bash the couples**

**They're not mine, this plot is mine**

**Summary : No Summary hihihihihihi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul. Restoran yang elegan dan berkelas, tentu saja yang bekerja disana pastinya juga orang-orang pilihan dengan pengalaman kerja yang tidak sedikit.

Mungkin ada baiknya jika para readers tahu siapa saja orang-orang pilihan itu. Kita lihat dari tempat pembuatan makanan alias dapur. Disana ada sesosok namja tampan, bermata musang yang sibuk me-_chop_ sayuran untuk hidangan para pelanggan-nya.

Sesekali dia menyuruh anak buahnya agar tak melakukan kesalahan bahkan sempat terlihat raut wajah kesalnya ketika sang anak buah melakukan kesalahan. Eumph, tipe ideal setiap wanita, professional dan seorang pekerja keras. Dia adalah sang chef tampan Jung Yunho.

_Next_, kita pindah ke tempat pembuatan roti dan kue atau _pastry and bakery kitchen_. Ternyata tak jauh beda dengan _kitchen_, disini kalian akan menemukan sosok namja tampan, _perfect_, berlesung pipi, dan tampak urat-urat otot-nya yang menunjukkan betapa atletisnya dia.

Namja tampan itu sedang sibuk meng-_garnish_ cake pesanan tamu restoran agar tampak cantik dan menarik. Raut wajah seriusnya pun tak kalah dengan chef Jung namun namja ini masih lebih tenang dibandingkan sang chef Jung Yunho.

Mungkin karena dia anak Tuhan? Oke abaikan ucapan saya. Ya, mungkin kalian penasaran siapakah namja ini. Dia adalah Choi Siwon, chef spesialis _pastry and bakery_.

Selanjutnya, kita pindah ke aula utama yaitu bagian restoran. Saya rasa disini tidak terlalu penting hanya ada yeoja dan namja yang bertugas sebagai _waitress_ dan _waiter_. Namun, saya rasa kalian perlu mengunjungi bar restoran ini yang sebenarnya dibuka pukul 8 malam waktu setempat.

Mau tahu kenapa saya tertarik mengajak kalian ke sana? Tapi berjanjilah jangan membuat keributan sedikitpun. Mari kita naik ke lantai 2 yang merupakan bar khusus dan kalian jangan kaget apapun yang kalian lihat disana.

.

.

Dua orang namja tampak tak bergeming, bibir mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain bahkan sesekali menghisap bibir lawannya. Posisi yang cukup extreme, kenapa? Karena si namja berpakaian _waiter_ itu tampak dipangku oleh namja dengan pakaian santai plus bercelana pendek.

Tangan sang namja berbaju santai itu tampak berusaha melepas seragam _waiter_ milik namja dipangkuannya. Sedangkan si namja _waiter_ tampak berusaha menghalau tangan namja itu walaupun akhirnya gagal.

Ciuman pun semakin menjadi, si namja berbaju santai atau bisa dibilang sang bartender tampak menggendong namja _waiter_ itu dan menidurkannya di atas meja bar. Si namja _waiter_ tampak terengah-engah ketika sang bartender melepaskan tautan ciumannya.

Kesempatan ini digunakan sang bartender untuk menelanjangi bagian atas namja _waiter_ ini. Sang namja _waiter_ ini tampak pasrah, rambut pirang cantiknya tampak basah akan keringat, bibirnya sudah merah membengkak akibat lumatan sang bartender, parahnya lagi tampak banyak kissmark di sekitar dada sang namja. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, pastinya sesuatu yang sangat _HOT_.

Namja bartender itupun tampak memilih salah satu jenis minuman keras yang terbilang cukup mahal entah untuk apa. Namja berperawakan tinggi, tampan dan dijuluki "_Baby Tiger_" ini mulai mendekati sang namja cantik.

Namja cantik itu pun bangun dan segera turun menghadap sang kekasih yang tersenyum penuh arti. Sesekali sang namja cantik menjilat seduktif bibir _kissable_-nya membuat sang namja tampan dihadapannya harus berusaha menahan gairah yang siap-siap membuncah keluar.

Sebotol _Jack Daniels_ diteguknya langsung dari botolnya tanpa takut itu akan mengkontaminasi minuman tersebut. Namja bartender itu pun tak langsung menelannya, dia menatap kekasihnya seolah-olah memberi tanda.

Sang kekasih pun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan langsung didekap erat oleh sang bartender. Ciuman panas pun tak terhindarkan, _whiskey_ itu pun berpindah dari mulut sang bartender ke sang _waiter_ dan kembali lagi ke dalam mulut sang bartender.

Mereka saling berbagi ciuman dan nikmatnya minuman memabukkan itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, sang bartender mengelus lembut punggung telanjang kekasihnya dan mendatangkan sensasi geli pada tubuh namja itu.

"Sstt, tenanglah _baby_," bisik sang bartender.

"Eummphh."

Tak perlu waktu lama, posisi mereka pun telah berubah saling menindih satu sama lain. Namja bartender itu pun tampak mendominasi permainan mereka. Sedangkan sang namja _waiter_ hanya mampu mendesah nikmat ketika sang bartender bermain di "_hole_"-nya.

Mereka benar-benar melakukan perbuatan "nakal" mereka tanpa peduli begitu ramainya pelanggan restoran di lantai bawah. Bagi mereka hari ini, esok maupun seterusnya dunia adalah milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Oke, sekarang readers sudah tahu kenapa saya memaksa kalian menengok sejenak ke lantai 2. Sesuai saya bilang tadi, apapun yang kalian lihat lupakan saja. Anggap saja mereka namja-namja di mabuk asmara.

Apakah kalian ingin menengok kedua chef tampan tadi? Atau kalian berminat menjadi pasangan salah satu chef tadi? Saya dengar mereka itu belum memiliki kekasih. Tapi, saya rasa akan sangat sulit mendekati 2 namja perfect itu. Karena nantinya akan muncul 2 orang namja cantik *upss*.

Eumh, bagaimana jika saya tawarkan sebuah kuis atau tebakan. Jika kalian sanggup menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan dari saya. Kalian berhak menentukan couple cerita ini. Tapi, hanya ada 2 couple lho…YunJae atau SiBum…kalian lah yang berhak menentukan couple mana yang akan "dieksekusi" terlebih dahulu.

Oke, kembali ke pertanyaan. Mungkin kalian sudah melihat dari awal kita masuk ke restoran, dapur, hingga bar. Tapi, ada hal yang aneh disini tentang kedua namja di bar tadi. Bisakah kalian menyebutkan siapa kedua namja mesum upss maaf maksudnya kedua namja yang tadi saling memadu kasih di bar?

Pikirkan baik-baik berdasarkan clue yang saya sebutkan. Dan silahkan pilih couple mana yang berhak "dieksekusi" terlebih dahulu. Semua ada di tangan kalian. Oke, sekarang saatnya author pamit. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Hello, I'm Kim Kibum**

**Behind The Kitchen**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, NC 21, Lemon, humor failed, typos, not real**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Don't Bash the couples**

**They're not mine, this plot is mine**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Ren**

**BaekHo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum dimulai, kita lihat hasil polling kemarin dari 52 comments yang masuk ke kantong author, hanya 31 comments yang sah…dari 31 comments itu yang bener dengan jawaban BaekHo dan Ren (2 namja di bar pada part.1) adalah 11 comments dan yang pertama kali "dieksekusi" adalah SiBum couple dengan perolehan suara 6 untuk SiBum, 2 untuk YunJae, 3 yang masih bingung. **

**Oke sesuai hasil maka, SiBum yang akan "dieksekusi" lebih dulu. Sebelum dibaca ingat ini NC 21, saya tidak menanggung dampak atau efeknya, kalau ga suka silahkan keluar dari FF saya. Kalau mau bash silahkan langsung PM saya. Saya tak meladeni bash di kotak review saya. Makasi. And at least Check it out.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang yang sangat sejuk melihat sekarang adalah musim semi jadi banyak orang yang sedang lalu-lalang di sekitar taman termasuk seorang namja yang tampak sibuk dengan dunianya. Namja manis itu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dekat pohon rindang.

Tak henti-hentinya dia menghela napas, tangannya pun sibuk membolak-balik kertas yang bisa dikatakan mirip seperti koran. Ahh, tidak itu memang sebuah koran, entahlah. Dari sorot _obsidian_ jernih-nya, dia mulai menilik satu per satu daftar, jika tak cocok maka dia akan mencoretnya. Eumh, tapi namja itu benar-benar tampak putus asa.

"Arrrrrghhhhh!" ucapnya kesal seraya menjambak rambut. Pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya pun langsung tertuju pada namja itu. Tapi, dia tak peduli toh orang-orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana beratnya dia mencari pekerjaan. Ya, mencari sebuah pekerjaan.

"Aishh, kukira hidup di Seoul itu mudah. Bisa gampang cari pekerjaan tapi ternyata…Hah."

Dia mengehela napas lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia menghela napas.

"Kali ini bagaimana ya?" Dia bertanya pada angin yang berhembus. Segera namja manis itu merogoh sakunya dan melihat isi dompetnya. Dia menghela napas lagi.

"Hah, tinggal 2000 won. Bagaimana ini?"

Saking sibuknya dia bertanya pada angin, sang angin yang tampaknya mendengar keluhan sang namja langsung saja mengarahkan sebuah pamflet tepat ke wajah namja itu. Ya, karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, tak sadar kalau pamflet itu menutup wajah manisnya.

"Arrrghhh, wajahku!" teriaknya histeris. Lagi-lagi, orang di sekitar taman itu menatap sang namja, aneh.

"Uaaahh, sialan! Ternyata se…Eh, ini apa?"

Dia pun membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di pamflet itu.

'**DICARI NAMJA/YEOJA UNTUK MENJADI **_**WAITER/WAITRESS**_** DI RESTORAN XXX DI JALAN XXX**'

'_Yeayyy, kesempatan bagus. Semoga aku bisa diterima_,' batinnya.

Dengan semangat tinggi, dia mulai menuju keran air di sekitar taman. Dia harus tampak fresh. Kali ini dia yakin diterima betapa tidak dia sudah melamar menjadi _waiter_ di seluruh restoran dan kedai makan.

Hasilnya dia ditolak. Bukan karena dia tidak berpengalaman tapi errrghh karena mereka mengira dia itu yeoja _transgender_. Hah, ya bisa dibilang wajah manisnya itu sudah melebihi kadar seorang yeoja sekalipun.

.

.

.

Namja manis itu telah sampai di depan pintu restoran yang akan dikunjunginya. Bukannya masuk, dia malah mengagumi betapa mewahnya restoran dengan gaya Barat klasik itu.

"Wah, pasti gajinya besar kalau bisa kerja disini. Lihat! Arsitekturnya saja sudah mahal. Wow!" serunya tak sadar.

"He em! Maaf, tolong jangan menghalangi jalan," ujar seorang namja paruh baya menginterupsi.

Namja manis itu kaget, ditatapnya intens sang namja paruh baya yang mengenakan jas mewah, rambut klimis, bau parfum mahal yang menyengat dan terlihat aksesoris yang digunakan seperti arloji misalnya itu errgh mahal sekali.

"Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Namja itu tersentak ketika sang namja paruh baya menegurnya.

"Ah, mianhae, Tuan," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Dia berpikir, kali ini dia harus bekerja di restoran ini. Bagaimana tidak, pengunjung restorannya saja sudah seperti itu. Setidaknya keputusannya meninggalkan kampung halamannya bukan sebuah kesalahan.

Tak mau buang-buang waktu, namja itu segera masuk ke dalam restoran. Dengan langkah percaya diri, dia mendekati salah satu meja yang terdapat tulisan "**INFORMATION**".

"Mianhae nona," sapanya.

Yeoja yang dipanggil nona itu malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mencatat. Entah mencatat apa. Merasa diuji kesabarannya, namja itu pun memanggil yeoja itu sekali lagi, namun dengan sedikit keras.

"Mianhae, nona!"

1 detik

2 detik

Tidak bergeming, namja itu menyipitkan matanya. Labelnya saja restoran mewah tapi pegawainya tuli semua.

"Mianhae, nona!"

Kali ini panggilan namja itu errgh bisa dibilang kencang. Terbukti beberapa pelanggan dan _waiter_ yang sedang melayani tamu tampak menoleh ke arah dua orang yang sedang berusaha saling berkomunikasi itu. Namja itu sadar, wajahnya memerah. Belum bekerja saja sudah membuat masalah.

"Errgh, mianhae semuanya," ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ah! Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak dengar," interupsi sebuah suara.

Namja itu pun menoleh ke asal suara yang diketahui adalah "receptionist tuli" tadi. Yeoja itu segera menanggalkan _headset_ yang sedari tadi menyumpal lubang telinganya. Pantas saja dia tak dengar, headset berukuran cukup kecil tengah menyumpal telinganya.

Tak mau buang-buang kesempatan, namja itu segera menanyakan bagian HRD restoran itu.

"Mianhae nona, saya ingin melamar menjadi _waiter_ disini. Apakah masih ada lowongan?"

"Eh? Jadi _waiter_?"

Yeoja itu pun mulai melirik namja itu, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas. Namja itu masih trauma dengan pertanyaan, "_kamu itu yeoja, ya?_". Ah, ini benar-benar gila. Jelas saja dia itu namja bahkan dadanya itu rata, sangat rata.

Dengan sedikit ragu, yeoja itu mulai melangkah keluar dari "singgasana"-nya.

"Ayo, ikut saya!"

Namja itu pun mengikuti sang yeoja untuk naik ke lantai 3 yang diketahui adalah kantor pengelolaan restoran itu.

"Masuklah, nanti saya beritahu bos."

"Ah, kamshamnida nona," ujarnya sambil membungkuk tanda hormat.

Namja itu menunggu di ruang tamu kantor tersebut. Belum ada tanda-tanda sang bos akan memasuki ruangan. Bahkan tak terdengar derap langkah yang akan menuju ruangan itu.

Namja itu merasa bosan. Bangun-duduk, duduk dan bangun lagi sudah dilakukannya berulang kali. Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki yang terkesan buru-buru. Mungkin ini yang ditunggu namja itu.

**KRIEETTT**

Suara pintu dibuka dan namja itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Tampak sesosok namja tegap dengan wajah berlumuran tepung dan ada beberapa selai di pakaiannya.

Dia tampak seperti seorang _chef_, dengan jelas si namja manis dapat melihat nametag namja tampan nan tegap itu. Tertulis disana "CHOI SIWON" eh dia kah bos-nya?

"He em, duduklah…."

"Kim Kibum."

"Oh, ne! Silahkan duduk Kim Kibum-ssi. Saya dengar anda ingin melamar kerja menjadi…."

Lagi-lagi sang bos aka Choi Siwon menggantung kata-katanya. Sorot mata tajamnya pun memandang Kibum dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas. Dia sedang memastikan agar tak salah ucap tentang namja cantik di depannya.

"_Waiter_, sajangnim," ucap Kibum mantap.

"Ah, iya-iya," ujar Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan langsung menerima anda disini tapi saya akan melihat kerja anda selama seminggu, tenang saja anda tetap dapat bayaran per hari-nya."

"Benarkah, sajangnim?"

Siwon pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika anda mau, anda bisa mulai hari ini. Kebetulan banyak tamu restoran hari ini dan kami kekurangan tenaga pelayan."

"Tentu, tentu saja saya mau, sajangnim."

Saking bahagianya, Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon tanpa peduli bahwa namja yang dipeluknya adalah bos-nya sendiri. Sedangkan Siwon cengo dengan pelukan dadakan dari namja cantik itu, entah kenapa dia seperti bergetar dan jantungnya seperti memompa darah begitu cepat saat mencium aroma "mint" yang manis dari tubuh namja manis itu.

"Mianhae, sajangnim."

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Pergilah ke loker belakang untuk berganti pakaian dan harus cepat. Kita banyak pekerjaan hari ini," ujar Siwon yang masih berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

Segera saja Siwon meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum dia mati di tempat karena mimisan atau sejenisnya.

Kibum yang masih tak percaya diterima di sebuah restoran mewah tampak komat kamit mengucapkan syukur. Akhirnya dia tersadar dari kesibukannya, dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan sudah tak ada siapa-siapa. Ah, Kim Kibum kita ternyata lupa menanyakan dimana lokernya.

.

.

.

Setelah meminta bantuan salah satu pegawai disana, Kibum akhirnya menemukan loker-nya dan dengan kecepatan dewa, dia berganti pakaian.

Sedikit mematut diri di depan cermin dan baru tersadar jika dia dalam "_work time_". Kibum memang cekatan dan telaten, hal ini terbukti dengan cepatnya dia melayani tamu bahkan tak satupun tamu yang ketinggalan.

Siwon yang mengamati Kibum dari arah dapur _pastry_, cukup puas dengan kerja keras Kibum dan tentu saja ada rasa penasaran dengan namja yang sudah membuatnya hampir "kolaps" di tempat.

"Namja yang menarik," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, saatnya restoran ditutup. Beberapa pegawai tampak bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sedangkan Kibum, entah karena dia terlalu rajin atau beberapa seniornya sengaja memanfaatkannya, ya sekarang dia sedang mengepel lantai restoran yang luas.

Tenang saja, Kim Kibum kita tidak sendiri. Sesosok namja yang bisa dikatakan tampan eh tidak dia itu cantik sekali ya Kibum bahkan sempat tercengang melihat namja itu. Wajahnya imut seperti yeoja.

"Hei!" panggil namja itu.

Kibum yang merasa dipanggil, segera menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Memanggilku?" ucap Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Namja atau yeoja, entahlah. Dia tersenyum manis pada Kibum dan mendekati Kibum.

"Hai, aku Choi Min Ki tapi kamu boleh panggil aku Ren."

'_Ren? Bahkan namanya pun terdengar seperti yeoja._'

"Errr, begini…."

"Aku namja," ujar Ren sebelum Kibum salah paham. Dengan senyum lebar khas seorang Ren sempat membuat Kibum terkagum kagum. Tampan sekaligus cantik.

"Oh ya, aku Kim Kibum. Kau boleh memanggilku Kibum."

"Kibum? Hehehe, baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun saling mengobrol ringan namun, tetap pada pekerjaan mereka yaitu mengepel lantai. Sesekali Kibum mencuri pandang pada Ren. Dia baru pertama kali melihat namja yang tak mirip namja.

Lihat, rambut pirang panjang sebahu, poni imut ala anak TK, mata yang tak terlalu sipit atau terlalu besar, bibirnya yang mungil dan kissable dan tubuhnya yang tak berotot. Benar-benar tidak mencirikan seorang namja.

Bahkan Kibum yakin jika dia dibandingkan dengan namja disampingnya ini pastinya dia kalah jauh. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum menghela napas berat, kenapa dulu dia ditolak gara-gara dikira _transgender_ padahal masih ada yang lebih mirip yeoja daripada dia.

Hah, dunia memang terkadang tak adil untuk sebagian orang. Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tak tahu jika Ren sudah mulai beranjak pergi.

"Eh, kamu mau kemana?"

"Mau ke bar dan menutup restoran."

"Bar?"

"Iya, kamu tahu 'kan lantai 2 itu?" tunjuk Ren ke arah lantai 2 yang tampak hingar bingar akibat lampu diskotik. Kibum mengangguk.

"Itu dibuka pukul 8 malam tapi baru beroperasi pukul 10 malam," jelas Ren.

Sekali lagi Kibum mengangguk tanda paham.

"Kau mau ikut? Aku mau menemui namjachingu-ku disana."

"Eh?"

"Waeyo?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok."

Ren pun meninggalkan Kibum yang sibuk mematung dan mencerna ucapan seorang Choi Min Ki.

'_Namjachingu? Eh? Dia itu…._'

"Kim Kibum," panggil sebuah suara.

Kibum masih tak bergeming. Ucapan Ren tadi benar-benar membuatnya berpikir keras.

"Kim Kibum," panggil suara itu sekali lagi.

Namja yang memanggil Kibum tak lain tak bukan adalah sang bos aka Choi Siwon aka sang _chef_ _pastry and bakery_. Kibum masih mematung dan tak menggubris panggilan namja tampan itu. Siwon yang tampak kesal segera menghampiri Kibum. Ditepuknya gemas pundak namja cantik itu.

"Kibum!"

Kibum yang otomatis kaget membuat tubuhnya tak seimbang dan dia pun hampir limbung. Siwon yang menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada Kibum segera menangkap tubuh namja cantik itu.

Namun, karena ketidak sengajaan atau memang sebuah kesempatan. Saat Siwon menahan tubuh Kibum, wajah Kibum tepat mengarah pada wajah Siwon. Bahkan bibir kedua namja itu saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Suasana sekitar mereka hening, baik Kibum ataupun Siwon tak bergeser sedikit pun dari posisi mereka. Mata mereka saling beradu mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi, debaran jantung mereka pun terdengar seperti irama lagu yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Siwon maupun Kibum tetap tak bergeming sedangkan di sudut ruangan yang sangat tersembunyi 2 sosok makhluk sedang mengamati apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

.

.

Masih tetap pada posisi yang sama, padahal ini sudah lewat dari 15 menit. Entah setan darimana, Siwon yang merasa dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya langsung saja melumat bibir ranum Kibum.

Awalnya Kibum yang belum mencerna sempurna apa yang terjadi tetap tak bergeming saat Siwon melumat bibirnya. Barulah dia sadar jika bos-nya sedang berlaku "tak senonoh" padanya.

"Eumhhpp..Lee..ppass!"

Siwon tetap melumat bibir Kibum bahkan mulai berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kibum. Kibum pun mulai berontak dengan mendorong tubuh Siwon tapi tentu saja kalah kekuatan. Siwon pun menekan tengkuk Kibum agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Eumphh..eumphh," desah Kibum.

Suara decakan saliva dan desahan lirih terdengar dari bibir Kibum. Akhirnya, Kim Kibum telah kalah. Dia mulai larut akan permainan yang dilakukan bos-nya.

Siwon yang sadar itu mulai menuntun Kibum ke arah dapur _pastry_. Setidaknya tempat itu lebih layak untuk "_making out_" atau yang lebih jauh adalah untuk "itu".

Kibum? Dia tentu saja menurut. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Siwon mengarahkan Kibum untuk duduk di atas meja dapur.

"Hah, sajang…"

"Sssttt, jangan panggil aku sajangnim," ucap Siwon sambil mengerling nakal.

Kedipan Siwon membuat Kibum mematung. Selang beberapa menit, Siwon membawa sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Panggil aku Wonnie," ucap Siwon.

"Woooo…."

"Wonnie."

"Wonnie?"

"Wae, Bummie chagi?"

"Bummie?"

"Ne."

Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk entah dia mengerti atau tidak. Tatapannya tertuju pada Siwon yang membawa sebuah botol, lebih mirip botol kecap tapi warnanya tidak sehitam kecap. Jadi?

"I-i-itu apa?" tanya Kibum gugup.

"Ini?"

Kibum hanya menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini untuk dirimu chagi," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh? Untuk diriku?"

.

.

**Kibum POV**

"Eh? Untuk diriku?" tanyaku pada namja di depanku.

Siwon hanya mengangguk. Aku semakin tak mengerti apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Dan botol itu. Tanpa aku sadari, Siwon menarik tubuhku dan memelukku posesif.

Bahkan dengan berani dia melumat bibir ranumku sekali lagi. Tangan Siwon berusaha melepaskan kemeja _waiter_-ku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan entah kenapa aku mulai menikmati "permainan nakal" ini.

Seluruh kancing kemeja-ku berhasil terlepas dan "menyajikan" dada putih nan mulusku. Siwon pun tertegun dan sesekali meneguk ludah. Ah, kali ini aku sudah masuk sarang singa.

"Chagi, bolehkah?"

"Bo-boleh apa?"

"Ini," ucapnya seraya mengacungkan botol berisi cairan tadi.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, dia langsung menuangkan isi botol itu yang kuketahui adalah coklat cair. Pastinya, dia 'kan _chef pastry_. Dengan perlahan dia menuangkan coklat cair itu seakan akan aku adalah kue.

Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, dia mengambil _whip cream_. Dengan senyum mautnya, dia membuatku tak berkutik sama sekali bahkan tanpa sadar dia sudah menelanjangi-ku.

Ya, seluruh tubuhku sekarang _naked_ dan aku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Ternyata Siwon menggunakan coklat yang mudah beku apalagi di ruangan ini suhunya cukup dingin. Oh, tidak matilah aku!

_Whip cream_ yang dibawa Siwon dituangkan seluruhnya ketubuhku, tentu saja tidak mengenai coklat yang tertata apik di dada putihku. Aku benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi sebuah kue manusia.

Dia pun kembali mencari _garnish_ ya dia benar-benar ingin "memakanku". _Red cherry, green cherry, choco chips, vanilla_ dan _cinnamons_. Semua _garnish_ itu ditata serapi mungkin dan mungkin jika dibayangkan aku lebih mirip _birthday cake_.

"Selesai. Wow, Bummie chagi kau tampak _yummy_," ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah, lidahku kelu bahkan untuk berbicara pun susah. Tubuhku telah penuh dengan _whip cream_. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya tepat pada wajahku.

**SLLRRRPPPP**

"Kau nikmat sekali chagiya," ucapnya setelah menjilat dan menghisap _whip cream_ pada hidungku.

Jantungku langsung mencelos. Namja ini benar-benar ajaib, tadi dia memaksaku dan sekarang dia menggodaku. Aisshh….

**Kibum POV end**

.

.

Jari panjang Siwon dengan seduktif menyentuh ujung rambut Kibum, turun ke dada Kibum, ke perut Kibum dan berhenti pada gundukan di bawah perut Kibum. Kibum pun antisipasi dengan apa yang dilakukan bos-nya itu.

Setangkai _red cherry_ yang bertengger manis tepat pada tengah-tengah gundukan itu diambil oleh Siwon. Dengan seduktif dia menjilat dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya namun tak benar-benar memakannya.

Kemudian mengeluarkan lagi hingga saliva tercecer dari sela-sela mulutnya. Kibum hanya bisa meneguk ludah, entah kenapa perbuatan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya errrgh terangsang. Kibum hanya sanggup mengamati tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu chagiya?" kejut Siwon.

Kibum hanya bisa menatap Siwon, dari tatapannya saja sudah bisa terbaca '_Itu karena ulahmu Choi Siwon_'

"Ah, aku tahu kau menyukainya 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja permainannya?"

'_Ah, dimulai? Eh? Aku bahkan belum siap sama sekali walaupun jujur aku juga menginginkannya_'

"Aku yakin kau pasti juga menginginkannya 'kan chagiya?" bisik Siwon.

Siwon mulai menjilat bagian selangkangan Kibum, tak peduli _whip cream_ mengotori wajah tampannya. Dengan seduktif dia menjilat _whip cream_ hingga Siwon akhirnya menemukan harta terpendam yang dicarinya.

Ya, pastinya kalian tahu apa itu. Bagian junior Kibum dengan perlahan diangkat oleh namja berlesung pipi itu. Siwon tampak diam sejenak sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif.

"_It's a big treasure_," ucapnya seraya mulai menjilat ujung junior Kibum.

"Eeemmphh," desah Kibum lirih tanpa suara.

Kibum hanya mampu berkata "empphh" dan tak sanggup berbicara apapun. Jadi jangan heran jika Kibum hanya akan membalas perlakuan Siwon hanya dengan ucapan "empph".

**SLRRRPPP**

Siwon mulai memasukkan seluruh batang junior Kibum ke dalam mulutnya. Junior dengan ukuran mungil tentu saja takkan membuat sang _chef pastry_ ini tersedak. Dengan pelan dia mulai mengeluarkan junior Kibum dari mulutnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Saliva pun tercecer melalui sela-sela mulutnya. Batang junior Kibum pun tampak berkilat bahkan saat Siwon mengeluarkan batang junior Kibum tercipta benang saliva tipis. Kibum benar-benar terlena akan segala sentuhan Siwon.

Genggaman tangan besarnya, sensasi mulut Siwon bahkan perlakuan Siwon yang errghh sedikit mesum dan jujur Kibum menyukainya. Dia ingin bos-nya itu menyentuhnya lebih dalam tapi apa mau dikata tubuhnya benar-benar terperangkap dalam coklat dan _whip cream_.

"Eeempphh," desah Kibum.

Siwon masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Suara desahan Kibum benar-benar membuatnya ingin terus menenggelamkan batang junior Kibum di dalam mulutnya. Bahkan jemari Siwon sudah mulai bemain-main di dalam "_hole_" namja cantik itu.

"Emph..emphh..emphh." Desahan Kibum semakin keras seiring rangsangan pada junior dan _hole_-nya, klimaks pun tak dapat dihindarkan.

Jutaan benih ditumpahkannya di dalam mulut sang _big boss_. Kali ini baik Siwon maupun Kibum sudah tak peduli akan status mereka. Siwon sudah benar-benar terjatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Kibum dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Desahan demi desahan kembali meluncur bebas saat Siwon mulai menjilati_ whip cream_ pada perut Kibum, kemudian naik ke dadanya. Dengan lihai, lidah panjang Siwon menyapu coklat beku di dada Kibum, tak peduli dengan wajah tampannya bak Santa Claus yang berhiaskan _whip cream_ di dagunya dan lelehan coklat di sisi-sisi bibirnya.

Benar-benar pemandangan erotis nan menggiurkan. Bahkan kedua insan yang sedang bersembunyi di sudut sana sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan gejolak birahinya.

"Nah, chagi. Sekarang apa?"

"Ehmmphh.."

"Oh ya, aku lupa membersihkan wajahmu."

Lagi-lagi dengan lihai lidah Siwon menyapu permukaan wajah mulus Kibum. Mulai dagu, kemudian ke kedua pipi tembam-nya, berpindah ke dahi, menuju hidung dan yang terakhir adalah bibir namja manis itu.

Sekali lagi mereka terlibat ciuman panas. Kali ini Kibum ingin membalas, dia ingin bermain dengan bos tampan-nya. Mereka saling memagut satu sama lain, lidah mereka saling mengait. Kibum mulai mencari celah untuk bisa mendominasi permainan ini.

Dan benar saja, saat Siwon benar-benar terlena dengan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan, Kibum segera membalik posisi dan memaksa Siwon untuk terlentang di atas meja _kitchen_.

"Chagi, kau mulai nakal ya?" goda Siwon.

"Biarkan kali ini aku memuaskanmu," jawab Kibum disertai kerlingan nakalnya.

Siwon pun menyanggupi permintaan Kibum. Tanpa basa basi, Kibum pun melepaskan seluruh atribut lengkap di tubuh Siwon. Sekarang _score_ mereka 1-1 sama. Kibum maupun Siwon tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Tak mau buru-buru, Kibum pun mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan "membalas" perlakuan Siwon tadi.

Tak berapa lama Kibum pun datang membawa sebuah pisang. Siwon mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Pisang? Untuk apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sajangnim." Smirk Kibum benar-benar membuat bulu roma Siwon berdiri. Tak hanya pisang tapi juga donat, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum.

Kibum pun mulai meringsek naik ke atas meja kitchen dimana Siwon dengan santainya menanti "perlakuan" apa yang akan diberikan Kibum kepadanya. Dengan sensual, Kibum mengupas satu persatu kulit pisang yang masih membungkus pisang segar itu.

Sama seperti Kibum tadi, Siwon tampak antisipasi dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum. Dia benar-benar tak bisa membaca pikiran namja cantik di depannya ini.

"_Look this banana, how delicious it is_," ujar Kibum.

"_Yeah_."

Benar saja, tepat di depan wajah Siwon, Kibum mulai mengulum pisang yang telah selesai dikupasnya. Bukan masalah pisangnya tapi ini bagaimana Kibum memulai mengulum pisang itu. Oke, mungkin Siwon sudah gila tapi cara Kibum memasukkan pisang itu ke mulutnya benar-benar "nakal".

Kibum mulai menjulurkan lidahnya ke ujung pisang yang baru dikupasnya. Dengan gerakan memutar dan dengan pelan dia memasukkan pisang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Napas Siwon pun tercekat, demi apapun Siwon benar-benar menginginkan Kibum men-service junior-nya seperti itu.

Kibum mulai melanjutkan mengulum pisang itu. Dia memang tak berniat memakannya melainkan untuk menggoda nafsu seorang Choi Siwon. Dan dipastikan hal itu berhasil bagaimana tidak pandangan penuh gairah mulai tampak di _obsidian_ namja Choi itu.

Kibum mulai memasukkan pisang itu hingga menyentuh kerongkongannya. Siwon hanya megap-megap menahan napas, Siwon sudah terangsang berat. Bahkan napasnya pun terdengar berat, dan tentu saja Kibum mendengar itu.

Dengan sekali tarik, pisang itu keluar dari dalam mulut Kibum. Selama beberapa detik Kibum tak bisa mengambil napas dan itu membuatnya harus menarik napas dalam namun, hal yang lagi-lagi membuat Siwon terangsang berat adalah saat Kibum mengeluarkan pisang itu dan benang saliva tercipta antara pisang dan bibir ranum Kibum.

Kibum pun mencoba kembali memasukkan pisang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Belum sempat Kibum memasukkannya, tangan kekar Siwon sudah menghentikannya.

"_Do it with this_," ucap Siwon lirih sambil melirik junior tegangnya.

"_You want it?_" goda Kibum.

"_Please…._"

"_Okay, let's play, baby_."

Kibum pun menuju ke bagian bawah tubuh Siwon. Dia tercengang melihat junior Siwon yang ereksi sempurna, cukup besar ah tidak, sangat besar dan keras. Kibum mulai berpikir, pasti sakit sekali jika "itu" masuk ke dalam _hole_ sempitnya.

Namun, ditepisnya pikiran itu, karena sekarang adalah saatnya pembalasan dendam seorang namja Kim kepada namja Choi. Digenggamnya junior bos-nya itu, namun ada ide jahil yang terlintas di otak cerdas Kibum.

Donat yang sedari tadi masih menganggur diambilnya dan dimasukkan ke junior Siwon. Hingga tampak junior Siwon seperti batang kayu yang menembus donat manis itu. Siwon hanya terkekeh geli melihat apa yang dilakukan Kibum.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Kibum mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat ujung junior Siwon dengan gerakan memutar. Secara perlahan dia memasukkan junior Siwon hingga menyentuh kerongkongannya.

Rasa aneh dari junior Siwon pun tertutupi karena Kibum tak sengaja menjilat donat yang bertengger manis di pangkal junior milik namja Choi itu. Sedangkan Siwon sangat menikmati "pembalasan" dari namja cantik yang sudah membuatnya _fall in love in first sight_.

"Ahh, terus chagi..di-di-i-isahnahh..Ohhh," desahnya.

**SLRRRRPPP**

**SLRRRRPPP**

"Ahhh."

"_More baby, please_."

"_As your wish_."

**SLRRRRPPP**

**SLRRRRPPP**

Dengan tempo yang relatif tetap, Kibum terus mengulum junior Siwon dan mendatangkan desahan erotis bahkan umpatan tabu dari bibir namja Choi itu.

"Ahh, Bummie berhenti." Kibum pun melirik Siwon sekilas dan tak dipedulikannya permintaan Siwon. Dengan tempo yang sama, Kibum bahkan mulai memasukkan junior Siwon lebih dalam ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak hanya itu, berbagai jilatan nakal dilancarkannya di seputar junior Siwon seraya menggigit donat yang masih tersisa separuh di junior Siwon. Tangan Kibum pun tak diam, dengan lihai dia memainkan _twinsballs_ Siwon dan sesekali mengemut _twinsballs_-nya hingga desahan Siwon semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bummie, jebal! Aku sudah tak tahan."

Kibum tetap menulikan telinganya, berbagai rangsangan terus dilancarkannya baik itu melalui jilatan, sentuhan tangan maupun kuluman mautnya. Siwon sudah mulai gelisah, bagaimana tidak dia sudah tak tahan, maunya ingin langsung "bermain-main" di dalam _hole_ Kibum tapi jika situasinya begini mau tidak mau hasratnya pun harus dilepaskan sekarang juga.

Tanpa basa basi dan tentu saja Siwon sudah tak kuat menahannya, cairan semen itu pun muncrat bagai letusan gunung api. Cairan itu tak hanya meluber di sekitar juniornya, bahkan hingga mengenai rambut Kibum dan sedikit di pipi tembam namja cantik itu.

"Wonnie, kau itu…," ucap Kibum pura-pura kesal.

"Mianhae, chagiya," ujar Siwon memamerkan senyum lima jari-nya.

Kibum pun melirik donat yang masih tersisa separuh dan berisi lelehan cairan semen. Lagi-lagi ide gila terlintas di otak "nakal" Kibum. Diambilnya donat itu dan dijilatnya seduktif, Siwon yang masih menikmati pasca klimaks-nya lagi-lagi diuji dengan tingkah "nakal" Kibum.

"Wonnie, kasihan donat ini. Tapi, jadi lebih enak karena cairanmu, lebih gurih. Kau harus mencobanya," ujarnya pada Siwon sambil menyodorkan donat penuh cairan semen.

Siwon yang agak ragu mencicipi rasa dirinya mulai mencoba menjulurkan lidah. Kibum yang melihat itu jadi errrg sedikit geregetan. Segera saja Kibum menggigit separuh donat itu dan dengan paksaan Siwon akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya dan ikut menggigit donat itu. Jika dilihat posisi mereka sedang berciuman tapi dengan donat plus cairan semen berada di antara mulut mereka.

"Emmphhh…"

"Ummmphh…"

Ciuman itu semakin panas, Siwon sudah tak jijik dengan cairannya toh donat itu sudah habis di mulut mereka berdua dan berakhirlah dengan ciuman panas. Siwon yang baru saja mencapai klimaks jadi ereksi kembali.

Namun, kali ini dia sudah bertekad tak akan main-main. Dipegangnya lengan namja cantik yang berposisi di atas tubuhnya dan HAP! Sekarang posisi mereka terbalik, Kibum berada di bawah dan Siwon berada di atas. Tidak puas dengan posisi itu, Siwon ingin mengeksplor _hole_ Kibum lebih dalam lagi.

"Chagi, berbaliklah," suruh Siwon dengan _gesture_ khasnya. Kibum yang paham akan _gesture_ Siwon mulai melakukan posisi yang sedikit menantang. _Doggy style_. Ya, _style_ yang cukup menyenangkan bagi kedua insan sesama jenis itu. Dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya Kibum bertumpu dan memamerkan _hole_ nya ke hadapan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum senang saat melihat _hole_ merah Kibum. Dijulurkannya lidahnya dan tanpa ragu Siwon menjilat _hole_ Kibum. Kibum yang merasakan sensasi basah pada _hole_ nya hanya sanggup mendesah geli hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ahh, Wonnie. Hentikan!"

Siwon pun mulai berani mengulum _hole_ Kibum. Jari-jari panjangnya dimasukkan perlahan dan dikeluarkan lagi. Bahkan dia mengambil _birthday candle_ dan menusuk-nusukkan _candle_ itu tepat di hole Kibum. Kibum tetap berusaha mempertahankan posisinya walaupun berbagai stimulus diberikan oleh bos tampannya.

"Ahh, stop!"

**SLRRPPP AHHH**

"Kau benar-benar nikmat chagi, jujur aku sudah tak tahan."

Siwon benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Setelah puas mengeksplor _hole_ namja manis itu, dia mempersiapkan juniornya untuk dimasukkan. Dituntunnya Kibum untuk melakukan posisi duduk tapi dengan _style uke on top_. Dengan perlahan Kibum mulai memasukkan batang junior Siwon ke dalam _hole_-nya, sedangkan Siwon berusaha menahan Kibum agar tak terjatuh. Kibum meringis sakit, junior Siwon terlalu besar untuk _hole_ nya.

Tak tega melihat Kibum yang kesakitan, Siwon berinisiatif memberikan pelumas pada juniornya. Diliriknya ada margarine yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membuat _cake_. Dengan tangan besarnya, dia mengambil setengah genggam margarine dan secara perlahan dilumurinya batang juniornya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, dia pun meminta Kibum kembali ke posisi awalnya. Dengan hati-hati Kibum memasukkan batang Siwon ke dalam _hole_ nya. Awalnya ketika ujung junior Siwon menyentuh titik _hole_ nya, dia agak ragu namun mengingat Siwon sudah melumuri batang juniornya dengan margarine, tanpa ragu lagi dia menekan tubuhnya hingga junior Siwon terbenam seluruhnya di _hole_ nya.

**JLEBBB**

"Ahh, Wonnie."

"Ne, Bum-bummie, ahh. _Ride me_, chagi."

Dengan gerakan pelan Kibum mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya, awalnya temponya lambat namun nafsu yang sudah membuncah membuat Kibum menaikkan tempo gerakannya. Siwon pun merasa juniornya seperti ditarik-tarik hanya mampu mendesah lirih dalam ruangan yang suhunya sesungguhnya sangat dingin.

"Ahh, ohh..te-te-rushh, Bummie."

"Ah, ah, ah."

Kibum yang merasa junior-nya tak mendapat _service_, segera saja menggenggam juniornya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih berpegangan erat pada bahu kekar Siwon. Kedua tangan Siwon pun memegang kedua pinggul Kibum dan membantunya menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Bau peluh dan kegiatan nista mereka benar-benar menguji dua orang yang sedari tadi sibuk merekam perbuatan bejat Siwon dan Kibum. Tak ada satu pun dari kedua orang itu berani mengeluarkan suara, takut-takut malah mereka yang ketahuan.

Kibum terus mengocok juniornya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang lambat. Siwon pun juga ingin memberikan _service_ melalui ciuman panas. Jadilah sekarang kedua insan sesama _gender_ itu saling berciuman dan bertautan lidah.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang tak bisa dibilang dingin, baik Siwon maupun Kibum terus melakukan kegiatan nista mereka hingga Kibum merasakan lelah karena posisi _uke on top_-nya. Dengan paksaan dia melepas lumatan Siwon pada bibir ranumnya.

"Waeyo, chagi?"

"Aku lelah."

"Kau dan aku bahkan belum klimaks sama sekali, eoh?"

"Bisakah kita gunakan _style_…"

"_Style_ apa?"

Siwon terus menggoda Kibum sedangkan Kibum berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di pelukan namja tampan itu. Sambil berbisik lirih di telinga Siwon.

"_Old style_," bisiknya.

Siwon yang paham akan keinginan Kibum, kemudian menarik tubuh Kibum dan menidurkannya di atas meja _kitchen_ tentu saja tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari _hole_ Kibum. Sehingga posisi Siwon tampak sedang menindih Kibum.

"Begini yang kau inginkan chagiya?"

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi tentu saja Siwon tahu jika wajah Kibum saat ini benar-benar memerah. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Siwon pun mendorong juniornya semakin dalam ke _hole_ Kibum. Kibum yang tak siap, terpekik kaget.

"Arrrghhhh, pelan…Ohh..pelan."

"Ssstttss, uljima chagiya. Ini nikmat sekali."

Siwon pun benar-benar menindih Kibum sedangkan Kibum melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Siwon seraya memeluknya. Desahan dan napas berat mereka saling berpacu seiring gerakan junior Siwon menembus _hole_ Kibum. Kibum pun mulai merasakan rasa sakit dan nyeri di perutnya tanda bahwa cairan semen dari titik juniornya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"_Fast please, fast…ohh, come on, _Wonnie," racaunya.

"_A-as you-your wish_ chagiya."

Siwon terus menggenjot tubuh Kibum dengan irama cepat ternyata Siwon juga mengejar klimaks-nya. Dia ingin melakukan bersama dengan namja yang dia sukai.

"Wonnie, aku mau ke-ahh..luarhhh."

"Sabar, chagi. A-akuh jugah."

Tak selang berapa lama, Kibum pun memuncratkan cairan benihnya hingga mengenai dada dan perutnya juga dada, perut bahkan hingga dagu Siwon. Siwon pun menyusul dengan menyemburkan jutaan benih ke dalam _hole_ Kibum. Bahkan Siwon mendorong ke ruang yang paling dalam dari _hole_ Kibum, dia ingin cairannya memenuhi seluruh _hole_ Kibum tanpa menyisakan satu pun celah.

Siwon menarik juniornya, cairan yang masih tersisa di junior Siwon tampaknya menarik perhatian Kibum. Dengan cairan yang meleleh banyak dari _hole_-nya, Kibum mendekati Siwon yang sedang duduk di sisi lain meja.

Dengan sedikit menunggingkan tubuhnya, Kibum berusaha menggapai junior Siwon dengan mulutnya. HAP! Junior Siwon tertangkap oleh mulut Kibum. Siwon yang kaget dan tak sadar jika Kibum ingin melumat lagi juniornya hanya bisa menonton dan menikmati _live action_ Kim Kibum yang meng-oral juniornya.

Dengan lihai lidah Kibum mengait dan membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan pada junior Siwon entah Kibum kerasukan setan apa, dia benar-benar kecanduan dengan rasa dan nikmatnya cairan milik bos-nya. Ya, hanya milik Choi Siwon, tidak yang lain.

Selesai membersihkan junior Siwon, dengan seduktif Kibum menjilat sisa-sisa cairan yang menempel di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Siwon yang melihat itu mau tak mau harus ereksi lagi, pemandangan yang benar-benar menggoda, bagaimana tidak namja berkulit putih itu menggodanya terus-terusan.

Bahkan Siwon ingin melakukan "permainan" yang lebih liar daripada yang tadi. Kibum? Lihatlah, dia sangat menikmatinya. Oke, kita biarkan saja kedua namja itu tetap menikmati "permainan liar" mereka.

.

.

.

Kedua namja di salah satu sudut ruangan tadi, hanya bisa menahan diri agar tak _lost control_ disana. Lihatlah, walaupun berada di tempat gelap, wajah mereka berdua benar-benar memerah. Apalagi _live action_ Kibum dan Siwon benar-benar luar biasa.

"Wah, tak kusangka kakak sepupumu yang alim bisa se-liar itu," ujar namja berambut cepak.

"Iya, aku juga tak menyangka jika dia punya fantasi bercinta se-liar itu," jawab namja manis berambut _blonde_.

"Heh, boleh kulihat rekamannya?" Namja tampan berambut cepak itu mengambil _handycam_ dari namja pirang berbibir _kissable_. _Smirk_ aneh tersemat di bibir namja tampan itu.

"Kita jual saja video ini, pasti laku keras."

**PLOK**

"Appo, chagi. Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Sialan, kau mau kubunuh?"

"Kalau 'dibunuh' di atas ranjang 'sih aku mau?"

"Ishh, dasar nakal. Sudah biarkan saja, setidaknya aku sudah dapat bukti kalau kakakku itu masih bisa jatuh cinta, hehehehe."

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan dapur pastry, meninggalkan kedua namja di dalam yang masih larut dalam nikmatnya lautan bercinta. Semoga saja, mereka masih ingat waktu karena besok para cook akan kaget melihat dapur pastry-nya penuh cairan mirip _fla soes_ atau mungkin bisa dibilang cairan susu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

_**Next chapter YunJae…**_

_**Thanks To :**_

_**Pisang, Donat, Mr. HAP :p**_


End file.
